If I die young A Jacob Black oneshot lemon
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: Amber Rayne Smith decides to visit her cousin in Washington but son find more than she thought she ever would when she falls for a certain werewolf.


OC info:

Name: Amber Rayne Smith

Age: 18

Personality: Loud, outgoing, shy about her scar, skateboarder, fun, and loves trying new things

Looks: .

Background: Comes from a small town in Texas and has spent the last two months in a rehab center from a near death trauma experience. she has a condition where she has a hole in her heart. only half quilette.

"Emily!" I yelled before I ran into her arms. "Amber! How are you feeling?" She stated as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm feeling better." I stated before pulling out of the hug and placing my hand on my heart. "I'm glad." She stated with a smile. "Oh!" She practically screamed. "I have food in the oven!" she stated all but running in the house. I giggled and followed her inside. "Do you need help?" I asked as I sat down. "No. You need to sit down I don't want you doing anything here you are my guest." She stated with a smile. "Okay." I said giving her a fake smile. I knew why she didn't want me to touch things and to be honest it was killing me inside that they would basically discriminate me because of my disease. Emily looked up to start a conversation but saw my sad thoughtful face. "Amber..." I looked up at her trying to wipe away my tears. "Come on you can start on the chicken." She stated with a smile. I smiled too and stood up grabbing the chicken from the other side of the counter. "Thanks."

"Come on Sam can we stop now we've been patrolling all day and I'm hungry." Jake complained knowing it would either get Sam to stop and let them go or stop yell at Jake and continue on with the patrolling. Luckily it was the first option. "Yea let's stop. Emily has her cousin coming over and wants us all to meet her." Jake scoffed not wanting to meet a new girl and risk falling in love again. Not after he had found out that Renesmee's imprint wasn't real. He had come up with the idea that he wanted to stay in Bella's life so much he forced himself to imprint on her daughter. When Renesmee found out his imprint wasn't real she left him quickly for Nahuel a half vampire he despised with a passion. "Jake!" He turned around and saw that everyone had already started to head towards Sams'. He just trudged after not looking forward to meeting another possible heartbreak. The woods seemed to end abruptly as they neared the little house. "Put on a smile Jake trust me she's a good person. You'll like her." Sam stated with a smile before heading in the house. "Yea that's what I'm afraid of."

I smiled as the door opened, this would be the first time I had ever seen Sam. I had heard about him via phone calls to the hospital but I finally got to meet him face to face. I slipped the shirt over my head and threaded my fingers through my hair before opening the doors and taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." I said and walked into the kitchen. "Amber!" I smiled and ran over to Emily putting my arm around her waist in a sideways hug. "Okay this is my cousin Amber Rayne Smith. Amber this is Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, Leah, and Jacob." I smiled at them noticing the look I was being given by Jacob.

(Outfit: .com/first_day_meeting_jacob/set?id=40713516 )

"Are you okay Jacob?" Her voice was like an angels and she was gorgeous. 'No Jake you can't fall for another girl.' "Jacob?" He shook his head lightly and looked up at her to notice everyone was looking at him. "Sorry I zoned out for a second." He stated with a forced smiled. When she smiled back the ties to gravity snapped. He felt like his was floating and the only thing holding him to earth was her. "If you say so." She turned her head and smiled at Sam. "Sam! It's so good to meet you in person I've heard so much about you!" He smiled and stood up as she opened her arms for a hug. "I've heard a lot about you too." He stated. Jake had to look away as they hugged not wanting to feel jealous of a simple hug. "So how does it feel to be in Washington as compared to Texas?" Sam asked with another smile. 'She's from Texas? She doesn't have an accent.' "Good it's wet here but it also feels nice to feel the rain after being in the hospital for a few weeks." She stated with what looked like a forced smile. "You were in the hospital?" She looked at Embry. "Yea but it's a long story and I don't feel comfortable explaining." She stated trying to explain. "That's okay I understand." He stated making her smile. 'Dammit why can't I make her smile.' Jake couldn't help but feel jealous of Embry. "So are all of them your pack?" She asked surprising Sam who looked at Emily. "What? I told you I tell her everything." She stated trying to look innocent. He chuckled before looking at Amber. "Emily told you we were werewolves does that not bother you?" He asked trying to see how much Emily had told her. "Well I didn't believe her for a week but she told me that if I visited her she could convince me you were in fact werewolves so let's see it. Go on phase." She stated with a smiled making Sam chuckle. "Can we eat first?" He asked making her stomach growl. "Let's eat!"

"I can do this." I stated as I looked down the road and then back at my skateboard. "Come on Amber you've gone through surgery surely you can ride a simple skateboard." I stated trying to encourage myself to no avail. "Okay just take a deep breath." I stated before sucking in a breath. "Okay now I can do this." "Do what?" I jumped and turned around to see Jacob standing there. "Sheesh are you trying to kill me?" I all but screamed at him making him smile. "I didn't mean to scare you." He stated. "Uh huh." I replied. "So then why did you come over?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "Well the guys," "And Leah!" I giggled when I heard Leah yell from the car. "Right and Leah were all going to go to beach and wanted to know if you would come too." I thought about it as my hand automatically went over my heart. "I uh... I don't have a swimsuit." I stated blushing trying to find a way out of it. "Leah probably has one you can borrow." I just smiled and nodded. "Okay I guess. I mean I've never been to a beach." I stated biting my lip. "Really? Man then you need to go. Come on." I closed my eyes and ran after Jacob to the car. This was going to be interesting.

(Outfit: .com/skateboard/set?id=40714116 )

I walked in looking around at Leah and Seth's house. "Wow." I simply stated looking around at the quaint little home. "It's cute." I stated making Leah smile. "Come on my room is this way." I nodded and followed her. "Here you can were this." I looked at the multiple stripped swimsuit and then at Leah. "What? Just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I'm not a girl." I giggled and took the swimsuit into the bathroom to change. Ugh... The scar was there staring at me laughing menacingly as I tried to cover it to no avail. Heart surgery is not a scar you can cover easily. I closed my eyes and stepped out to see Leah standing there making me jump. "Damn is everybody trying to give me a heart attack?" I screamed as I grabbed my heart and tried to hide the pain it caused when it beat fast. "So does it fit? Let me see." I licked my lips and took a deep breath standing up and showing her the swimsuit and very visible scar. Her eyes widened as she eyed my chest before they traveled up to my face. "Amber?" I closed my eyes as she touched the scar. "Why is there a scar on your chest?" I let the tears fall as the boys ran in to see Leah with her hand on my chest. "What the hell?" Seth asked as he eyed his sisters hand. She moved out of the way and dropped her hand to reveal the nasty scar. Everyone looked at it then at my face to scarred to even gasp. "I... I have a hole in my heart. They put me under to try and do a transplant but my heart started to race before they reached it and almost killed me." I stated as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks. "You know one of the things on my to do list before I die was to see a beach." I smiled as Leah hugged me. "But hey let's forget about this and go have fun." They nodded and we all piled into three different cars and made our way to the beach.

(Swimsuit: .com/swimwear/set?id=40715684 )

I laughed as I watched Jake jump off the top of the cliffs. I squeaked in surprise as he grabbed my legs and pulled me under. I resurfaced and laughed splashing him in the face. I gasped in a breath as I felt hands on my shoulders before being dunked under again. I laughed as I gasped for air smiling at Leah. "That is not fair!" I yelled causing her to laugh. "It is so fair." She stated with a smile. I gasped as thunder boomed in the distance threatening to end our fun. "Damn. Stupid thunderstorms." I giggled at Jake who smiled back at me. Leah looked at the sky and then at Seth. "Come on we better get home." She stated. Seth nodded and smiled waving to me. "See ya later Amber." I smiled. "Yeah. See ya." Embry was next to leave saying he had to get home and call his girlfriend. "He's so cute when he talks about her. It's like she's the only thing that matters to him." Jake nodded as Paul and Jared waved their good-byes. "See ya!" I yelled and looked back at Jake who had a thoughtful look on his face. "What are you thinkin about?" I asked grimacing at my accent making him chuckle. "I was wondering if you had an accent." I giggled and nodded. "Yea it's pretty bad I just try and hide it." I stated making Jake smile before he went serious. "Hey Amber... How much do you know about imprinting?" He asked making me looked confused. "Uh... only that it's a form of love at first sight." I stated wondering where this was heading. "Kind of only stronger. It's like when you see that one person they become the only thing holding you to the universe. They are your everything and you can't help but want to protect them. You want them to notice you and be with you forever." I smiled. "Sounds romantic." I stated dreamily. "Amber... I imprinted on you." I looked at him shocked. "What?" I asked not wanting this to be real. 'No he can't love me. He can't.' "I imprinted on you. You are my imprint." I shook my head. "What's wrong?" He asked confused. "No I can't be your imprint. Can't you take it back?" I asked sadly. "Why? What's wrong with being my imprint you said it sounded romantic and now you want nothing to do with it?" I closed my eyes and cried again. "Jacob can't you see?" He looked at me confused. "You can't love me. You can't." I stated shaking my head again. "And why not? I can't help who I fall in love with and I definitely can't help who I imprint on! Why is this such a big deal." "I'm dying Jake! I only have a few months to live if even that." He looked at me with sad eyes. "Then let me make you happy for how ever long you have." He stated taking my hands in his. "I don't wanna hurt you." I stated trying to get out of his grasp. "Then don't" My eyes went wide as he kissed me. I wanted to fight it, wanted it to stop, I didn't want to hurt him. But I kissed back.

I laughed as the flour made Jake sneeze. "Go sit down!" I exclaimed as I pushed him out of Sam's kitchen. "But I wanted to help you." He stated giving me his trade mark smile. "Well I'm trying to make you a birthday cake and you're getting in the way." I giggled making him sit on the couch. "Now watch some T.V. While I finish baking this okay." I stated making him chuckle. "You're to good for me." He stated with a smile. "And you're... Well you're... useless." I stated with a smile. "Hey!" I ran into the kitchen with Jake hot on my heels. He grabbed my arms and turn me around pushing my into the counter softly. "Care to say that to my face?" I giggled and nodded. "You Jacob Black are useless." I stated with a smiled. "Really?" I nodded making him smile before he kissed my lips. I smiled into the kiss. This was the happiest I had been in years. To anybody outside it would look like we had only been together for a week or two when in fact it had been three months. I know three months! The doctors said I only had one maybe two months to live but I showed them! Ha! I sat up on the counter and wrapped my arms around his neck. I may be five foot nine but he is still really tall. I felt him smirk into the kiss as his hands trailed up to my shirt. I pushed him back leaving him dazed but stopped him before he could apologize. "My room is this way." I stated with a smirk as I shook my hips while he followed me.

(Outfit: .com/night_alone/set?id=40765360 )

I let him in and shut the door locking it. I smirked as I turned around expecting to make it to the bed but was attacked. He pushed me up against the wall kissing my neck in the process. I bit my lip and moved my head to the side so he could have better access. He bit into my neck lightly making me moan. "Shit." I said as he licked up the tiny amount of blood. "You are now mine." I smirked. "Really?" I asked he nodded and went to go for my neck again but I pushed him off and turned him around slamming him into the wall. He flinched not from pain but from the sound. "Don't worry Sam and Emily shouldn't be back for a while they had to go to Seattle for something or another I don't know I wasn't really paying attention." I stated with a smirk. He smiled but soon closed his eyes in ecstasy as I raked my teeth across his now exposed chest. Where did his shirt go you might ask, eh some corner who cares. I smirked as he cried out in pleasure as I bit into his shoulder. He groaned and pulled my hair causing me to back off, what can I say I like it rough. He led me to the bed where we fell him on top of me. I groaned as he pulled my shirt over my head and began to mess with my bra. He growled as he fussed with it. I giggled and sat up. "Let me help." I stated as I unhooked it and threw it to some remote location. He pushed me back onto the bed and immediately started to suck and kneed on my breast. I bit my lips as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly. I reached down towards his pants and started to undo his belt, moving to his button and zipper and finally throwing every article of clothing away. He grabbed my underwear and slipped them off leaving my skirt and shoes on. I went to pull my shoes off but he stopped me. I gave him a confused and amused look. "They're sexy." He said with a growl. "Hmm... Watched plenty of porn in your day huh?" I giggled. "Oh shut up." He stated with a smirk as he positioned himself. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded and sat still as he pushed in. I bit my lip at the pain and looked up at his surprised face when he was buried deep. "You're not a virgin?" He asked more than stated. I shook my head no expecting him to get angry and yell but he just smirked. "Experienced good because honestly I'm a virgin." He stated blushing causing me to giggle and roll us over. "Then let me take the lead." I stated as I began to move slowly making him groan. I started to speed up slowly teasing him. "Stop teasing." I smirked well what do you want me to do?" I asked. "You know what I want." He moaned. "I want to hear you say it." I stated with a smirk. I gasped as he rolled us over. "I want to make you scream."

I clawed into his back and bit his shoulder as he pounded into me ruthlessly. He smirked as he noticed it was getting harder for me to control my volume. "Scream. Come on Amber scream my name." I had never seen Jake so animalistic and frankly it was dead sexy. He started to pound into me harder and faster. "Fuck." I stated as I looked up at Jake. "Yes Amber scream." I bit my lip as he pounded faster and harder. "Yes. Yes! Yes! JAKE!" I screamed his name as I hit my climax making him moan and pound harder into me. I arched my back knowing he was almost there. "Yes! Amber!" He howled my name as he came. He laid down over me with his head resting between my breast as he tried to regain his breath. "Wow." I stated with a smile. "Yea" He stated smiling up at me. He crawled off of me and laid down next to me wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I love you." I looked up at his face. I had heard him say many things but never I love you. I smiled. "I love you too."

It had been five months officially since my last near death experience and frankly I wasn't complaining. I had many doubts though. How much longer before I did have another episode? How long did I have to live? Would I die young? I was currently at the doctors office right now getting some tests ran to see if anything bad had surfaced. "Well we found now signs of cancer and your EKG and Cat-Scan looks in order so you are free to go." I smiled as I jumped off the hospital bed and grabbed my coat taking my leave. "Thanks Doc!" I said as I rounded the corner at this rate I won't have to worry at all. I stopped and looked at the lady behind the counter. "Hello my name is Amber Smith I need to schedule another appointment with Dr. Brenda. I stated with a smile. "Of course give me just one second to check you out and then I'll see when our next available appointment will be. I watched as she typed some words into the computer. As I kept an eye on her fingers they began to become blurry and less fluid as if she was slowing down though the sound told otherwise. I held my head and sat down in the chair awaiting my appointment. "Here you go miss and have a nice day." I nodded and smiled taking the schedule reminder and walking out to the parking lot where Jacob was waiting. "So how did it go?" He asked with a smile. I smiled back and nodded. "It went well they said there was no signs of cancer which is good and my EKG and Cat-Scan was fine." I stated and closed my eyes as the feeling of nausea crept in. I held my head trying to stop the spinning. "Amber?" I opened my eyes but could barely tell where Jacob was. "Amber are you okay?" I went to speak but vomit came out instead. I looked down and noticed a bit of blood in my vomit that wasn't good. "Don't worry Amber I'm going to get you to a hospital." I laid back and willed my eyes to stay open. I knew these symptoms all to well my blood pressure was up and my heart was beating too fast. I couldn't, no, I wouldn't close my eyes. I wanted to see Jacob afraid that this might be the last time I did. If only I had been wrong.

Jacob ran beside the rolling stretcher as I was pushed back into intensive care. "Sir you're going to have to leave." I looked up at Jake with heavy eyes. "But that's my girlfriend!" He exclaimed. I raised my hand as I was hooked up to heart monitor. "I love you Amber!" I smiled and let my head and hand fall back onto the bed. I looked at the doctor who seemed to be getting farther and farther away. "Everything is going to be okay. We're going to take good care of you." I had heard that several times but this was the first time I had doubted those words. The heart monitor was in place and started up. I listened as the once quiet monitor began to beep uncontrollably. I started to panic as my breathing became rough. I couldn't breath, couldn't move, I couldn't do anything I willed my body to do. "Amber! Amber stay with me! We're losing her!" I line went flat as the nurse grabbed defibrillator. "Clear!" I felt the jolt of electricity. "Clear!" There was the jolt again. I tried to will my eyes to stay open. "Clear!" I couldn't do it any longer. I held on to the last strand of life I had left. 'Jacob.' I thought about him. How we kissed, held hands, had so much fun. 'I'm sorry I tried.'

Jacob paced the room waiting to hear any news. "Jake would you sit down you're making us all nervous." Sam stated causing Jake to turn around. "Nervous! You're just nervous! Amber could be dying and all you can tell me is to sit down because you're nervous?" Sam held his hand up to try and silence Jacob. "Enough you need to calm down." He said trying to keep Jacob level headed. "Calm down! My girlfriend is in intensive care and you want me to calm down?" He stopped speaking as he heard the doctor call Emily's name. She stood up and Jacob followed her. "Miss Emily Young?" He asked to confirm her identity. She nodded and gasped as Jacob all but pushed her out of the way. "How is Amber? Is she okay? Can I go see her?" The doctor looked at the teenage boy and then at Emily. "Amber is..." He took a deep breath and Jacob knew. He knew but he didn't want to believe. "We did all we could but we couldn't save her." He stated with a sad face. "I'm sorry for your loss." He stated as he turned around to leave. "Then you didn't do all you could!" Jacob yelled making the doctor turn around. "Jacob enough!" Sam stated as he tried to comfort Emily. "No! They didn't do all they could! If they did then she would still be alive! She would be here! In my arms! With me!" Jacob had tried to refrain from tears in public but they flowed freely down his face. "Amber is in room 305. We'll give you enough time to say good-bye." The doctor stated before making his way back to the E.R.

Jacob was the first to walk in and immediately wanted to walk back out. There she was cold, pale, gone. It wasn't right to see so stiff and pale. He walked over to the chair the nurses had placed beside the bed and sat down. It hurt to see her like this but he knew it would happen eventually she had told him it would, but why so soon. Why take such a young life. She was happy she made him happy, the happiest he had been, even when he was with Reneesme. He took her hand and kissed it softly willing her to come back to him though he knew she wouldn't. "I love you Amber. I always will." He said as tears began to flow again. He looked at her stoic face and watched as a lone tear fell down her cheek. "Jacob." He looked up as he heard that same happy voice that belonged to her. "Amber?" He asked as he looked around and saw nothing. "Jacob." He looked to his right and had to do a double take there she was standing in front of him. "Amber." She smiled as she touched his cheek. He inhaled as he felt her ghost like touch. "I miss you already." He stated with a slight laugh. "I know. I miss you too." She stated before turning around. "Where are you going?" He asked not wanting her to leave. Hell she could haunt him for the rest of his life and he wouldn't complain. "Promise me something." "Anything." She smiled at his answer. "Fall in love again. Be happy. But never forget me." She stated as she vanished into a mist. "I promise."


End file.
